


Don't ring the bell

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Polilla Tales [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bells, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Magical Realism, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi ends up ringing a bell
Series: Polilla Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911289
Comments: 1





	Don't ring the bell

Gabi walked down the hallway as she sanged

~La la la la~

But Gabi sees a bell

Gabi said "Is that a bell that Oscura warned me not to use it"

Gabi grabs a bell

Gabi said "Or maybe I could play this"

But when Gabi rings a bell, a glowing red portal opens

Gabi walked through a portal and it closed

In another dimension, a portal opened

Gabi landed 

Gabi said "oh no"

Gabi walked down the stairs

Gabi said "What is this place!?"

Gabi sees a skull and screamed

Gabi runs in terror

The skeletons sees Gabi running

Gabi said "This is bad Oscura's gonna kill me if she found out about this"

A ghost tripped Gabi 

Gabi said "No no I gotta return the bell without Oscura knowing"

Gabi pulled out a bell and ringed it

A red portal opened and Gabi walked through it.

Bell transition

Gabi puts a bell on a table

Gabi said "I did it Oscura is none the wiser!"

Suddenly Oscura appears behind Gabi

Gabi runs in terror

Oscura said "I know they didn't ring a bell"


End file.
